


Not Good, The Best

by Aaronna



Category: Avengers: Endgame (MCU), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cheeseburgers, Everyone is Happy in the end, Gen, Merchant of Death Tony Stark, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna
Summary: Inspired by a post on Facebook. SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME !!!





	Not Good, The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love You 3000 :'(](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480730) by Disnerds. 



Lady Death was unsure if she should be pleased or saddened that her Merchant had given his last gift to her. He was an artist of demise that would never be equalled. His last declaration itself was a masterpiece. 

He came to her realm content and without regret. She decided she was more pleased than saddened. He was unburdened by guilt, fear, or longing. It was rare and it made his soul all the more valuable. 

He didn't notice her approach as he stared contentedly back through the veil to Midgard. “It's time to go.”

He turned to face her, face free of fear. “Was I a good Avenger?”

At that moment she wished her skeletal face could quirk a smile. “No,” she said handing him a bag of cheese burgers from his favorite place, “You were the best.”

Given the time difference between realms, by the time the food was eaten, his wife Virginia was arriving. When they were done embracing, many of their friends and family had joined them. From the sidelines, Lady Death watched in amusement as they hugged, shoved, laughed, and told stories about what the others had missed.


End file.
